No More Summer
by Millie510
Summary: Milly hates summer so she moves from hot Australia to Cold wet forks to live with Unlce Charlie. What happens when she starts hanging out with her step cousin Seth ad his friends? Can she accept the Supernatural for someone she loves?
1. Goodbye Aussie

_There is something I see in you it might kill me but I want it to be true!_

I know it sounds weird but i hate summer with a passion. Well maybe it doesn't sound weird but I do i want i live in a cold place where it's always raining. So when Uncle Charlie said i could come and live with his and his new wife Sue little did i know that my life would change forever and i would be caught up in the world of supernatural beings.

My name is Milly, i live on the Central Coast about an hour out of sydney, five minutes away from six different beaches. I'm seventeen, oh and if you didn't already guess i hate summer. So i'm moving to Fork, Washington to live with Uncle Charlie and Aunty Sue. I know i'm leaving a lot behind but it's not like this place holds much meaning not since i lost my parents and little sister, Audrey in a car accident 10 yrs ago. So i've packed my bags and setting out to the coldest, wettest place i've heard of, YES!

Apparently my cousin Bella got married and lives somewhere else is the USA, but i'll still have my step cousin Seth who seems pretty nice. I'll start at Seth's school on the reservation a week after i get to Forks and i'll start my life with no more summer. So here i am waiting for my plane to the US. I'll go from sydney to seattle and then seattle to port angles where unlce charlie will pick me up and take me to his place. So i'll be there in about 24hrs if i'm lucky.

Goodbye Australia, land of sunburnt plains and hello Forks, Washington land of cold wet and green plains. I think i might sleep.

As i slept i thought about what i was leaving, sure i would miss it but then again what's life without adventure. Boring that's what it is!!


	2. Seth's Cousin?

Epov

Seth hasn't shut up about this girl since his step dad, Charlie told him she was coming. OK i know she's the cats mother. Well i'm talking about, Milly was that her name, anyways she's Seth's cousin or step cousin or something like that, Charlie's niece. She use to live in Australia but now she's coming to live with Charlie and Sue, something to do with something i don't know. But Seth hasn't shut up!!!

"Embry what is she doesn't like me? What is she's a bitch like Leah? What if Leah comes home from where ever she is and doesn't like Milly?" Seth's unending questions always on his mind and because we're in the same pack only me and Quil have to hear them 24/7. _Lucky us, NOT!_

"Seth i don't care, if she's a bitch don't talk to her, if she doesn't like you make her like you or ignore her and it doesn't matter about what Leah thinks she ran away and your not her keeper." He just looked at me like i was the Almighty god of wisdom. Man i should have said something earlier, all the torture for nothing.

"Em, your right i'm just going to stop thinking about it she doesn't get here until tomorrow anyway"

"Good now I'm going to Sam and Emily's because I'm hungry are you coming?" I didn't wait for an answer i just walked off.

We got to Sam's in like 5 minutes, i could smell all the food cooking, _Yummy _I thought. Just walking in like i normally do i made my grand entrance. "It's OK everyone Embry i here no need to worry anymore" "Whatever Em, no one really missed you when you were gone" Jared yelled from the living room where he sat with Kim.

_Man remind me to throw somethig at him later. _I evil eyed him then he shrugged and started making out with Kim. "Gross get a room you two,"

"We all ready have one Embry, go get your own room" "Whatever" I called back as i went to find the others. Emily was cooking like she always does for us, Sam was watching her and helping when he could, Paul and Rachel were also making out _Gross, _Quil was playing with Claire _Aww she's getting so big she's like what four now, _I just sat down and shut my eyes. I had patrol the last two nights and Jared ask me to do his night because it was Kim and his' 4yr anniversary. I needed a nap.

"So Seth when is your cousin coming," Emily asked from the kicten. _Great now he's going to start again._

"Tomorrow, Charlies picking her up for Port Angles at like 5 or something i think, so yeah" Seth went off into his own little world.

"OK family dinner's ready, you know the rules girls first then the guys," Emily called bring everyone together. We were pretty much one big family. There's us as in the pack and then the imprints which were the girls. I still haven't imprinted and i kinda feel left out but then i see Sam, Paul, Jared and even Quil although Claire's only four, being pushed around and think _Thank God I'm still my own man._

That night after patrol i feel a sleep an for some reason there was a girl with no face in my dream. Man don't you just hate that!

--------------

**AN: Hope your liking it so far, this is my first fanfiction so read, review and let me know what you think.**

**I know there's not much a story yet but I like Embry so i hope to do OK : D**

**millie510**


	3. A New Start

**AN: Thanks for the reviews here's my attempt to make a plot lol**

I was nerverous, Uncle Charlie said to meet him in the airport close to the entrance. I was also excited i haven't seen Charlie since he came over for the funeral 10yrs ago, so i'm sure there'll be something new (besides him being remarried). I got my bags and when to wait. It didn't last long Uncle Charlie was there within 5 minutes.

"Here Uncle Charlie, long time no see," i ran up to him and gave him a hug then remember he's not big on showing his emotions on the outside, "Oh sorry" i went to set back and trip on my bag and feel over.

Uncle Charlie started laughing, "Hey kiddo, you know Bella does that a lot too, how was the plane trip?"

"Pretty good, slept most of the way" i stood up and together me and uncle charlie took my bags to his, _um is that a police car??_

"Just came from work, i'm the chief of police here in forks," he must have seen my confussion.

"Oh ok cool, i forgot grandma told me that, cool car by the way i always wanted to ride in one of these." Charlie just looked at me like i had two heads, "What?" "Oh nothing your just the first teenager to say that, that's all" then he turn the car on and drove out of the carpark the last thing he said was "We'll be home in an hour" and then it was silence. I guess i didn't really mind but at the same time i have talked to anyone for 24hrs.

After marrying Sue, Charlie had brought a new house, half way between Forks and La Push to make it easier for his new family to fit. When i got out of the car i was greeted by Aunty Sue, i've never meet her but i really ready loved her and i guess thats a good thing since i'm going to be living here from now on. The house was two story and my room was next to the down stairs bathroom, opposite Seth's room. Charlie and Sue's room was upstairs with a second bathroom and guestroom.

Charlie helped me carry my bag's in and then he left me to unpack and relax before dinner which was great. My room had a big window that over looked the backyard. When i first under packing i sat down and stared out the window dreaming.

I jumped as a big hand touched my shoulder. I looked up to see and really hot guy looking at me with a big smile that looked like it was about to break his face. "Hi sorry to scare you, i'm Seth your cousin i guess. How are you?"

"I'm good and i wasn't scared i just didn't expect anyone to come in, so what's this place like?" I smiled at Seth and his smile got bigger if you can believe it, if i hadn't seen it i know i would have.

"Well its green, wet and cold pretty much all the time. I kinda sucks and i'm sure you'll wish you were back in Australia by the end of the week. By the way cute accent."I just laughed i don't see how accent could be cute, but i knew that i liked his. Seth stay in my room talking until i fell asleep. We got on like a house on fire. Not because we had a lot in common but because we were both good listeners, big talkers and laughed a lot.

The one thing that I was really interested in was Seth's friends. The way he talked and about them, i wanted so badly to meet them. I had only one friend back at home, Katie and when i told her i was moving she just shrugged it off and stopped calling, so you could say i had and have no friends. I was kinda jealous about this group of people they sounded more like a family then just a group of friends. I hope they like me as must as i think i'm going to like them. Jared, Paul and Embry sounded hilarious. Emily, Rachel and Kim sounded really lovely. Sam sounded serious but nice at the same time. And the other guys all sounded like a blusted but i couldn't remember any other names.

The next morning went i got up Sue was they only one home. Charlie was at work and Seth have something important to do but had left a note saying he'd come home in the afternoon and take me to meet his friends. So i spend the rest of my time unpacking and talking to Sue. She told me about her late first husband Harry and her daughter Leah who was living in another state. Sue sounded sad when talking about them but then she started talking about the important men in her lie now and my heart just melted. It seems that Uncle Charlie was the glue that kepted Sue together while Seth was her unfailing rock. It made me love them even more and i was so glad that i had the guts to make a new start because it was the best deision of my life.


End file.
